


【TF】Sangre de mi Alma Pt.Ⅰ

by TooyamaAkira



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooyamaAkira/pseuds/TooyamaAkira
Summary: ABO。公爵与皇太子交缠十余年的爱恨情仇。





	1. Chapter 1

帝国的皇太子不二周助，作为被交换前往手冢公爵领地Seigaku公国的人质，被困在雪夜白桦林深处的马车里已经十个小时。那些马受了惊，早已跑得不见踪影，而他乘坐的车厢被甩了出去，沿着山坡滑行直至车轮胎被卡在岩石松动的罅隙之间。支撑岌岌可危，不二知道自己或许难逃一死。

Omega的体脂比纵然利于保暖，但是凌晨骤降的气温连封闭车厢也无法免疫，何况自小生活在和暖的山麓首都，未曾预料到北方严寒气候，因此穿得过于单薄的皇太子。不二缩在车厢的角落，尽量使全身每一片皮肤处于兔毛斗篷的荫蔽下，可惜这也只是聊胜于无而已。他打着寒战，觉得能听见自己骨头的咯咯声，甚至能感受到体内柔软的器官逐渐僵化，血液正在凝固。

即使面临死亡，不二仍然保持对于Omega甚至Alpha群体来说顶尖的思考速度。他清楚，根据局势，不二周助还不能死。他是手冢公爵用自己的亲生儿子——虽然天资平庸，仍然是手冢公爵的独生子——交换来的筹码。

不二的父亲，老皇帝不二明彦已经不再信任从前最为得力的助手，公爵手冢国一。公爵训练了一支只从属Seigaku指挥的军队，并且三番五次用这支足以与日暮西山、行将破碎的公国抗衡的军队威胁皇帝，试图利用皇帝的话语权直接吞并邻近公国Hyotei。不二明彦这才意识到，从前那些指控公爵是个十足野心家的流言蜚语，不仅仅是流言蜚语。然而已经太迟了。一旦开战，如果皇室的骑士团与公爵的铁血精兵正面抗衡，皇室没有赢的可能——除非境内其他公国愿意按照封地条例出兵援助。

公爵还在等。彻底与帝国撕裂，需要一场恶仗，公爵在等待时机。这也是为什么他要求皇帝按照公国之间表示诚心的方式交换人质——远比其父更精明、工于算计的天才皇太子，他落到了公爵手中。毋庸置疑，继承人意味着帝国的未来。而显然不二周助的父亲没有想到这一点，或者，不二猜测，他已经没有了拒绝的能力。当他滥交情妇，向巴力毗珥屈膝的时候，他已经不愿像从前那样尽心尽力地管理国家了。他的命运，他的儿子的命运，他都已经疏于珍惜，一并交给公爵随意处置。他毕竟不是不二周助，也不是手冢国一。他是个无法立足于宫廷斗争、渴望享乐的凡人而已。

只等他死去……不二想。只等皇帝死去，不二周助的生命就会走到尽头，那是绝佳的政变时机，假称皇太子愚弱顽劣，让Seigaku取代Oster成为帝国的中心，手冢取代不二坐上帝国的皇位。但不应该是现在……不是现在，绝对不是。等到Seigaku手冢的宅邸，不二还有机会逃脱牢笼。他有大脑，有双手，有掀起波澜的一切条件。但是如果今天，死于寒冷，死于森林里的豺狼……他不甘心。

他想起他的母亲。她服毒自杀。那一次不二周助六岁，躺在她怀里，年老色衰的皇后哼唱着家乡的凯尔特歌谣哄大儿子入睡。她点起老山檀熏香，不二浑身绵软，看着她喝下一杯咖啡，里面加了马钱子碱。母亲撒手人寰，或许正是预见了家人的悲惨未来，尤其丈夫的出轨轶事传遍整个帝国，每一位公民——无论性别，无论国籍，无论种族——都听说她有个不忠的、软弱的丈夫。女性Omega特有的悲观让她宁愿早早离世。

从此不二恐慌起了这个性别。作为男性Omega，继承人唯一的选择是使女性Omega受精，否则很难说他不会重蹈上古的玛利亚·特蕾莎女王的覆辙——因为性别原因而被夺走了富庶省份的领土。Alpha总是拥有将任何东西无缘无故据为己有的权利。然而平心而论，不二偏爱强大的他们，只有与他们斗智斗勇的打破常规的刺激感足以让他享受到兴奋和归属感。他不是Omega，那种悲哀的、无能为力的可怜虫，他拒绝承认。他本来无所不能。他是个男人。

然而这个男人即将死去。他绝望地唱起歌，渴望被注意。随着时间流逝，想要保持清醒愈发困难，不二无法数算过去多久，他觉得自己的唾沫已经干涸。车厢里一片漆黑，却有幻觉出现在他眼前，苍凉的雪夜，森林沉默，他听见月亮歌唱，牛奶河流安静地流淌，塔纳托斯潜行，宽阔的长袍掠过雪地，挤压出蓬松空气哧地溜走。

如此，不二又冷又饿地保持大脑清醒，终于等到周围出现了沉重的皮靴踩踏雪地的声音。这时候不二饥饿、干渴而且困倦，他精疲力竭地抓住了救命稻草。他继续唱歌。每一小句他停下来听听那脚步声的方向，那人逼近了。

不二调整呼吸，他的鼻腔几乎结霜，他一边继续用哀愁的、虚弱的声音重复那几句歌词，一边警惕地等待对方拉开马车的门。脚步声到达门口，不二唱完最后一句词，门被打开，冷风卷着雪花灌进马车里。不二扬起脸，火热的光芒倾泻而下，伯利恒天梯垂到地面。他的眼睛久未见光，被对方提着的灯照得生疼，以至于辨认不出确切的人形。

他只看见一双戴着白手套的手伸到面前，宛若亚伯拉罕拥抱每一个濒死的义人后裔，救赎他们离开绝望。

赫利奥斯。不二想着，扣住对方的手腕。那人使力将不二托举进怀中，抱出了马车。

对方是个强壮的Alpha，不二躺在他怀中，闻到浓郁的信息素。它丝毫不具有攻击性，熟悉得就像故乡Oster山上宜人的温泉那样令他迅速摆脱了精神上慌乱的震颤。这是一股有趣的气息，不二在白花清凉悠远的协奏曲之间毫不费力地嗅到皮革，含量可观的皮革以及轻微的麝香。这个Alpha非常年轻，令他们所向披靡的性吸引力未曾发育完全，晚香玉使他闻上去甚至有些娘气——但是皮革，皮革，它周围似乎缭绕着不可视的、醉生梦死的烟雾。不消说这足以证明他充满引诱Omega的潜能。

不二沉溺在两人信息素交融漫溢的幻觉中。由于脱力导致的恍惚致使他陷入了Alpha们善于营造的庇护所，他感到宽慰，当他握住对方貂毛长袍的卷边，并且满足地吸入对方的信息素。

那人困扰地发现不二跟自己信息素匹配程度高得吓人，他几乎能从舌头上尝到属于皇太子的乳香，它浓稠却绝不粘腻，伴随乌木托举着氤氤氲氲的茶香蒸腾而起，海市蜃楼般触而不及地迷人。他于是难以自制地咽下喉头沾染了不二信息素的唾液，就像饮下一杯上好的信息素佳酿。欲望不得平息。他在这团因为自己失控放任而愈演愈烈的迷雾中游荡，忽然触摸到冰凉的玫瑰——沾着露水的，带刺的，一支遥远的虚幻的玫瑰——无情地，它扎进他的心脏深处。

他醒过来。他从未闻过如此寒意的玫瑰，即使有其余温暖的馨香笼罩，它仍旧那样凌厉，像个绝美的不协和音。在他怀中，不二贪婪地咬住他给他盖住身体的长袍。

他们都失控了。

手冢国光强迫自己平静下来，握紧双拳以至指甲深深嵌入他的手掌。他开始收回先前具有明显引诱意味的，自己的信息素——那一瞬间灯光照亮不二的脸颊，手冢清楚他在迎接每一个Alpha都会为之赴汤蹈火的美貌，所以带着私心，他把自己的气味放了出来。

只是谁都不会想到，这个注定要成为他敌人的少年Omega，拥有注定要成为他情人的信息素。

手冢望着不二逐渐清明的水蓝色眼睛，他知道，他的祖父手冢国一公爵教导他必须严加提防的不二周助正在隐藏他作为Omega的脆弱。他本以为那会是一个刚强的恐吓，对方却在乳香味慢慢匿于砭骨冬风的尽头给了他一个温柔的笑容。

“您不必感谢我。”他说，怀着随之变得晦暗不明的期待与失落，“我是手冢国光。请您先休息，尊贵的殿下，我会带您到达目的地。”


	2. Chapter 2

一夜颠簸。不二在一个装潢考究的房间里醒来。天花板四围的出埃及记浮雕下悬挂着碧蓝色幔子，掩盖白底金花纹的墙纸。

他回味起救命恩人。他的如雷贯耳的名字——手冢，手冢国光，那个父亲成为了政治牺牲品的可怜孩子。借助雪地反射的晃眼光芒，不二瞥见他的脸。他的五官仍然稚嫩，却戴着一副应该是他三十年后才会戴上的金丝边单片眼镜，发音的时候鼻音重，嗓子低沉，清辅音用气送出，用词恭敬却不卑微。总而言之，以良好的教养表现出一个未来公爵应有甚至过度的少年老成。

他又想起两人信息素的交融。直到现在他的鼻息之间仍然能闻到沉稳庄重的皮革。分明是初次见面，那两股气味却默契得恍若重逢，它们自然地交织，烘托出宿命论般神秘宏大的、令人不可抗拒的气息共鸣。不二不排斥那种感觉。由于他们尚且年少，Alpha和Omega的信息素仅仅融合而不作为引起生殖需求的信号，所以他们幸运地享受到凭借本能互相吸引的独特体验——一般这只会在暮年失去性能力的夫妇身上发生。

他才发现自己怀里还抱着那件手冢脱下来的厚重的外衣，不由得会心一笑。不二跳下四柱床，在地摊上踩了几圈，又绕着房间移开画和雕塑，寻找隐匿处的孔洞，初步排除被监视的可能，然后才躺回床上摇床头铃召来男仆更衣。

知晓皇太子到达Seigaku之后，帝国以内的勋爵们纷纷将自己的儿女送到手冢宅作为不二的随身仆役。为他更衣的是一位活泼开朗、心思单纯的红发男孩，不二记住了他的名字是菊丸英二。从他口中，不二得知公爵除了手臂受伤并无大碍。他们的小少爷——当然，手冢国光——对于不二的身体状况表现出了过度的关心。因此，抛开天性相吸不谈，不二已经开始怀疑年轻Alpha男孩作为祖父眼线的可能性。

不二醒来已经是下午两点，公爵无限期推迟午餐时间等待皇太子起床。不过在不二的努力下，午餐又被推迟了半小时，因为他借口迷路，在公爵的宅邸内转把可见的能开的门都开了一遍，以备不时只需。接下来他会被禁足于此，他必须对环境有所了解。随后他摸到地下室询问仆人们去饭厅的路，等到他慢悠悠地出现在长桌边时，已经下午三点了。

手冢公爵本人绑着绷带，他的儿媳妇彩菜夫人努力装出欢迎不二的样子但是非常失败，眼睛红肿，嗓子也沙哑，显然为了丈夫的遭遇夜不能寐。唯独不见那个“很在意”自己的手冢国光。不二礼节性寒暄过后询问手冢公爵他的孙子在哪里，公爵衰老僵硬的脸上露出自豪的神色：

“他还在书房，已经有人去叫他了。”

“昨晚是令孙救了我。真是不知道如何报答他啊。”

“噢，殿下，保护您是我们应该做的。国光的年龄与您相仿，如果您不介意他笨口拙舌，接下来一段时间可以与他作伴。”

“他的勇敢表现让我很赞赏，”不二心想，果然如此，一个乖巧的好眼线而已，“我相信他是一个值得深交的朋友。”

手冢国光推开门，打断两人各怀鬼胎的对话。这或许是全世界唯一一个不二记住信息素先于脸的人。不二见到一个比昨晚摇曳烛光里更为耀眼的年轻、漂亮的男孩。他的神情确实像极了手冢公爵，冷淡不苟言笑，望一眼就令人生畏。如果不是最讨他喜欢的不卑不亢态度仍然存在，不二已经对他反感到了会影响正常社交的程度。

不二对着手冢不加掩饰的审慎目光微笑，忽然产生了一个疯狂的想法。

空气中一丁点儿白花的香气在不二灵敏的感官捕捉下无所遁形，再加上不二刻意释放引诱的气息，它瞬间膨胀成为五十英尺的巨人，起立，敬礼，跨过海峡。不二老练而恶质地控制自己的气味脱缰野马似的冲向那位Alpha，装作是复演了昨晚的意外失控，以期眼线先生当场暴走，自己便有理由与他保持距离。手冢在受到冲击的那一刻就不得动弹，怔怔地扣住门边，肾上腺素跟着性激素乱窜，他的脸颊霎时间绯红滚烫。不二甚至闻得到汗水从他的毛孔蒸发时逸散出的清冽花香。

两位已婚者闻不到孩子们的气息变化，所以无法体会到手冢呆滞地杵在门口时受到如何的冲击。彩菜夫人看上去以为他们正在僵持，于是说起了客套话缓和凝固的气氛，但是不二专注于分心对抗手冢被动发出的、巨浪滔天般奔腾的信息素，已经听不见任何声音。他强打精神，抵抗与对方信息素交融时Omega类似于醺人醉意的生理本能，拨开那丛绿意悠悠的晚香玉，下意识寻找其间的皮革。他直觉那是对方信息素的核心，抓住它并加以诱导就可以使得Alpha陷入狂乱——他的父亲在得知聪颖过人的长子是Omega以后教授他的一个危险技巧，因为大部分意志力不够坚定的Omega反而会遗失自我意识。

到处都是晚香玉。他紧紧盯住手冢，在他眼里看到不二周助同样面红耳赤的脸。他加剧乳香的扩散，却发现这太温和，手冢甚至已经逐渐适应不二的释放频率，正在试图发出柔和的信号安抚自己。不二抛出了云雾般的焚香把那一缕可怜的停战信号笼罩进去作为回应，既然号角已经吹响，他不会轻易妥协。手冢被Omega浓烈炽热几乎具象为颗粒物的信息素浪潮吞没，脸上迷惑的神情证明了他已信息过载。不二得意地朝对方勾起嘴角，继续他的搜寻。

就像拉扯出一块被压在衣橱底部的丝绸那样，不二想，这是一张上好的皮革，或许不能称之为皮革，它是一种妙不可言的气味的混合物。由许多元素综合成为近似于皮革的气味，率真而遒劲一挥的力度——它是有力度的味道。不二想象不出更多的溢美之词来表达复又占据自己心灵的欢愉。

他大着胆子让玫瑰，他的核心气息，随着流动的乌木和广霍在浓雾里游弋至对方身前。试探无疑意味着暴露弱点，不过不二自认为胜券在握。像灵巧顽皮的小鹿伸出红色的小舌头，轻轻探入潺潺的山涧，他向手冢垂下了白色的玫瑰花瓣。

突然晚香玉、皮革、茉莉以及所有的手冢的气味归于乌有，如同恢弘的交响乐队刹那间静寂。不二来不及撤退，危机感与铺天盖地的、他从未闻到过的麝猫香同时袭来，轻而易举地吞没了不二的全部兵卒。不二被击得浑身一震，接着险些膝盖失力软倒在地。狂野的动物香席卷全身所有的信息接收细胞，再以血管痉挛地扩张的速度飞驰至四肢百骸打上业已臣服于此Alpha的印记。

不二惊慌失措地意识到连意识都不再受自己掌握。手冢的信息素命令他抽离自己的核心，不二周助便愉悦而非自愿地散发出迎合对方核心气息的乳香缭绕的玫瑰，几乎跪伏着将它送到手冢眼前。而对方游刃有余地用麝猫香爱抚那朵令人怜惜的苍白的玫瑰，像是于焚香的烟雾之中一头雄狮嗅闻、舔舐与摩挲一朵不自量力的白色小花。

狮子把玫瑰衔到了不二跟前，然后骤然消失于两人硝烟弥漫的信息素战场。

神志终于回到不二体内。他发现自己汗流浃背，双手正在止不住地颤抖。手冢回馈不二一个不算热忱的颔首致意，随后回答母亲早已提出了的问题：

“请您放心，我和殿下相处非常融洽。”

今天他穿了件白色双排扣外衣，他的母亲从装饰桌子的白色玉兰里挑出一支佩戴在他胸前。

不二勉强自己挪了几步握住椅背，才没有因为强烈的信息素洗礼和败北的耻辱而跌倒。

然后手冢走到不二面前行礼。他伸出还带着悠远娴静、恍若无事发生的玫瑰味的手，示意要亲吻不二的手背。不二恍惚地伸出了手。手冢单膝跪下把滚烫的嘴唇贴到不二的手指上时，不二无端地感觉刚才就已经到达极限的心跳又加速了。

这家伙居然蒙骗他，就像欺瞒、玩弄任何一个愚弱的Omega那样。

不二眯起眼睛，掩盖眼中的复杂情绪，笑着说道：“下次不用这样，手冢勋爵。我们是朋友，没必要拘泥于这些。而且，你有恩于我，我还没有正式表示感谢呢。”

“事实上，殿下不必替犬子颁发勋章，”公爵说，不二注意到桌边两人望着手冢的神情都十分慈爱欣慰。手冢接过话：“是的，我仍不足以承受您的恩赐，等到我为您做出更伟大的事业时再赏赐或许更好，我能够问心无愧。”

那时候我也就死了。不二心想，继续展露恰到好处的社交笑容：“那我不说废话了。很抱歉饿了各位这么久，现在我们该尽快填饱肚子。”

这顿饭不二吃得过于拘束，因为他感觉到手冢在偷偷看他，好几次他险些用错手边的餐勺，后来他实在忍无可忍，一个男仆弯腰询问他是否需要加汤时，他意识到某处射来的目光，放缓语气微微偏转头，果然跟手冢对视了。不二最后一次忍住愤怒，俏皮地眨了下左眼，那少年飞快地转过头去，耳根泛红。不二胜利地微笑，又赶紧收回：彩菜夫人看到了这一幕。


	3. Chapter 3

饭后为了增进朋友感情，手冢主动请缨要带着不二参观自家。不二暗自思索对方的目的，却实在没有头绪——对一个未曾拥有过发情期的年幼Omega，Alpha们除了使用信息素控制以外没有任何可以对他们造成影响的方式。所以不二同意了。

“恕我冒犯。但是殿下，您应该已经参观过了吧。”

他们走在昏暗的连廊上。手冢推了推鼻梁上的单片眼镜，他耳后悬挂的眼镜链晃动了几下。不二眨眨眼睛，知道自己的小把戏在对方面前已经一览无余，决定放弃装傻：“确实如此。”

手冢侧过脸，试图跟他躲闪的蓝色眼睛对视，却发现对方远比他所以为的来得坦诚。他呼吸一窒，跌落那个致命美丽的漩涡：调皮的皇太子又在用信息素挑逗他，而且，借助那张上帝亲吻过的脸蛋，手冢越发理不清阵阵朦胧的乳香中不二的真实想法。

“我希望您不要滥用您的信息素。”手冢恳切道，“尤其，在我面前。您知道这对我意味着什么……”

不二停下脚步，状似疑惑地睁大双眼：“我的勋爵，您要强求一位年幼的Omega熟练控制他的信息素吗？这是属于成年人的能力，而您也知道，我甚至还没有完全成熟。”

手冢忍无可忍地转身按住他的肩膀。

“殿下，”他说，盯着不二无辜又纯洁的眼睛，咬牙切齿地，“请您——务必正视这件事情。”

皇太子心想不妙，正打算作出防御，炙热滚烫的沙漠倏忽扑面而来吹散他的花瓣，它们被卷入风暴盘旋，近乎化为颗颗砂砾的浓烈信息素轰炸着不二每一根神经末梢。

他能摸到它……雄狮的体态逐渐在沙尘暴中明晰，不二漫无目的地伸出手试图搅乱它的汇聚，意识从毛孔逸散化为沸腾冒泡的没药。

他能摸到它的毛发，还有鼻尖，触摸过白玫瑰的鼻尖，那里有熟悉的芳香。

它是我的。它不属于他……神志停留在天花板，灵魂不再一味升入高空。不二竭尽全力迫使自己回过神，抓住消逝意识的最后一片花瓣。过道里凌乱肮脏，索多玛的孩子翻滚着死去，高贵裙摆曳动行进——那是他的祖先，宴乐生平，觥筹交错，玻璃杯、恶贯满盈的淫妇巴比伦的杯，他的命运。

他在他的气息中看到自己的命运，透过水晶球的迷雾，如同先知卡珊德拉。

但以理被投入狮子坑，他快活地放声大笑。

手冢惊觉对方体温骤然上升——那是发情热的征兆，毋庸置疑。难怪不二刚才还对自己的信息素有抵抗力，现在却任由自己摆布。事实上第一次见到他时这一切就有所预显——当时不二也失去应有的意识，但是那时候手冢只以为是他体力不支。他也早该责怪自己肆意妄为，他们二人的信息素高度适配这件事本身就容易诱发发情期。

不二抬起头——泪眼朦胧，生命的奥秘处正在他体内彰显。手冢慌忙打横抱起他冲向他的卧室。又一次，他本不愿与不二扯上关系，根据祖父的计划他只应当监视这位贵宾人质，所以时刻陪伴在他身边。并非这样复杂的关系。他讨厌不二这样玩弄自己魅力的小伎俩，对方实在太有资本，他很可能无法全身而退。

手冢清楚应该怎么做。把他塞进被子，之后按照贵族的惯例，为他找一群Beta发泄青春焦躁的热血，让他们轮番上阵。皇室的Omega比谁都冰清玉洁，也比谁都淫荡不自持，其原因就在于此。他们的性瘾从小养成，不同于Alpha被要求禁欲，毕竟相较之下Omega的生理时期更为漫长而难捱。如果守贞到成年再受法定丈夫的标记，他们早已死于身体虚空。比起平民Omega死于营养不良（他们根本无法支撑持久的发情期消耗），这样荒唐的泄欲行为反而显得人道主义。

然而这一前提建立的需要是不二的信息素安分守己地被他连同那具躯壳一起埋进了床铺。手冢奔跑一路，旋开门把手时松了口气，却不知道这才是二人冗杂纠缠的开端。他如释重负地把皇太子放下。貌似陷入安眠的哭泣的Omega抱紧了枕头，安静地抽动几下身体。手冢无奈地看着他双腿夹住任何能带来快感的物什摩擦，将自己因为紧张而越发蛮横无理地释放的麝猫香关闭，只留下安抚对方的湿润的晚香玉。不二支撑起上半身，胡乱探寻一个可倚靠的源头，直到他扼住正欲离去的手冢的脖颈。

手冢躲闪不及，呼吸受阻呛了一声：他没想到不二的力气那么大，对于Omega来说他的敏捷度也出人意料。他不愿强行挣脱热烫的Omega，遂释放更多的信息素安慰他的情绪：“殿下，请您……”

挤压手冢的腺体似乎可以让不二短暂地恢复清明，而伶俐的皇太子抓住这一机会进行反击。

“——请您正视现在的情况。”不二回答，针锋相对的语气让手冢彻底后悔起自己先前的所作所为。他就不该招惹他。

“我会的。”手冢说，又咳嗽了几声，“您似乎清醒了，请您先松开手，殿下，请您松手……”他尝试抚摸他，从后脑勺到腰部，然而这样的温情无法使不二平静下来。他掐得更用力，眉头紧皱，目光直直地将手冢钉在原处：“不要想着逃跑，我亲爱的勋爵，这件事需要你承担后果！”

手冢面色发红，两分钟后我就会被皇太子杀死在他的床上了，他想，真是糟糕的死法。

“我会的，殿下，无论您要求我做什么，我都会……”他艰难地发出声音，“请您松手，否则我必须采取措施了……”

不二用最后一点力气扑到他身上，同时松开了手。手冢恢复呼吸的瞬间被真实过载的冲鼻信息素溺死。排山倒海的祭祀香料仿佛使他进入了一座古老神殿，他眼前发黑，幻觉在此形成，他模糊地感觉不二在他身上起伏，却只得身处黑暗中逐渐显形的幻象焦急——斗兽场，汗水浸透奴隶的红布，交媾的恺撒和塞维利亚，安东尼和阿缇雅，屋大维和姐姐奥克塔维。银河有如上等丝绸。没有出口，哪里都没有。

不二已经筋疲力竭，他的腺体被不二咬啮，流出鲜血和他怀揣骄傲隐藏的核心气息。得胜的小魅魔吸吮起来，它的滋味很糟糕——腥膻野蛮的动物气味，不二却如获至宝。手冢在痛感驱使下逐渐恢复感官，他想推开不二却做不到——慢了一步，不二已经接管了他的身体，就像饭前他控制不二那样。

他看到两人赤裸的下半身，可见不二刚才动作迅速。他的颈间温热的血液和滑腻的不二的唇与舌正在交融。下体被不二暴露在空气中，无须挑逗也硬得猥亵。不二居然已经那么湿了，两腿之间竖立的年幼器官以及后方狭窄孔道都在不可抑制地流出晶莹体液。它沾染到他们的下装，味道颇像他一向爱喝的茶，比那更甜蜜也更芳香醇厚。

这个以牙还牙的家伙。手冢迷惘地呻吟，文法由于精神恍惚变得凌乱：

“你的目的，是吗，让我为你陪葬……”

“不，这是殉情。”

手冢看不到不二的脸。他的声音冰冷残酷。他意识到自己即将被一名Omega强暴——虽然从各种意义上说，这称不上讨厌，甚至因为两人的契合度而应该被称为顺理成章。

不二对准二人交合的部位试着接纳他的苦果，却只能吞没知难而退的尖叫。手冢费劲精力夺取了对方在这一刻产生的漏洞。他不知道如何反抗，只知道假如不反抗事态就脱离了他和祖父原定的轨道。所以他先是毫不留情地把皇太子推到了旁边，之后才意识到自己做了大不敬的事。仅此一个动作就让他浑身脱力并且剧烈地喘气。挣脱不二的精神压制远比刚才诱使他放松警惕困难得多。无论如何，他太大意了。这可是连他的祖父都要时时在意的皇太子不二周助。

手冢望向躺在旁边、迸出了生理泪水的不二，听见他说：

“这次我赢了。你的祖父不会杀你的绑定对象，手冢勋爵，不是吗？”

手冢愤怒且悲哀地回答：

“抱歉，尊贵的殿下，我不允许这样的事情发生。”

不二侧卧着，舔吻他的耳垂以及脸颊，脸上绽放势在必得的笑容：

“可惜的是，你已经属于我了。——现在，听从我的指令，我忠实的仆人。”


	4. Chapter 4

人类为什么做爱？为什么要插入，要极尽亲密地来回往复，要得到快感的堆积才能完成交配？

手冢自从在乡下的农庄里见过驴的交配场景以后便偶尔思考这个问题。为什么人类需要——人类拥有性快感？这件事看上去真的不那么舒服。和另一个大汗淋漓的躯体拥抱，皮肤黏连，把羞耻的器官暴露在对方面前，肮脏的部位紧密结合，然后从中获得在手冢看来匪夷所思的快乐——而其他的动物没有快感也可以完成受精。为什么对于人类，上帝偏偏多此一举？

所以，性对手冢来说，虽然不可谓难以启齿，但至少它是一个令他困惑的议题。面对问题时他往往试图扮演客观观察者的角色，然而对于大部分人来说这不是什么可以公开分享的事情，因此手冢只能主观地选择让它晚点发生，尽量给他时间从各种渠道采集信息。

他怀疑过是因为他体质特殊，导致他无法感受性爱。所以势必会出现如下情况：多年后的某天，他跟他的Omega躺在床上，由于体会不到快感而无能为力。这是在他被一个见面才两次的Omega按在床上强迫以前所能想到关于性行为最坏的可能性。

他的祖父给他灌输了不少人生信条，基本上都是教导他为公国呕心沥血，其中包括在政治利益面前把感情无限顺延。他知道祖父的野心，他想要让Seigaku成为帝国的中心，所以年少懵懂的时候他问过祖父为什么不采取联姻——皇太子可是个Omega，既然手冢的婚姻肯定没有任何爱可言，如同从古至今记录在案的几乎任何一桩政治联姻那样，他倒也不介意直接做献给皇室的贡品。

祖父严厉地批评了他不要痴心妄想，的确，皇太子是Omega，可是他又是皇太子，七岁便学会统率帝国军队的四种语言的皇太子；每个活人都知道，他一旦登上皇位，会做得比任何一位祖先都好的皇太子——他是个天才，又是个漂亮的、机警的孩子，人人都爱他。不要指望他做这种引狼入室的蠢事。手冢当时不死心地问了一句，您觉得他相信爱情吗？祖父回答道，人对物质的需求越大、越强烈，越不在意感情。而那孩子你知道的，他渴望的东西，一般人连想都不敢想；他渴望整个帝国。

由此，手冢知道不二周助做得出来这种事情——强迫自己接纳一个萍水相逢的、甚至可以被称为敌对方的人，只是为了利益，为了活下去，以至于不惜冒着被绑在这个人身边的风险。如果这次的性交中他们形成永久的结合关系，不二之后的发情期都需要依靠手冢来度过，而基于他们的阵营区别，这会很难实现。他也不可能决定跟手冢结婚，那在传统意味上就是失去了帝国的实权，当然更是无稽之谈。

总之，手冢想，他大概是了解到了逃脱手冢宅邸这一牢笼的可能性极小，才出此下策，毕竟一方死去、打破结合契约意味着另一方也会迅速死去，手冢的祖父不可能情愿失去一位优秀继承人，但是不二有千奇百怪的方法避免耽溺于与手冢的结合关系——Omega是单纯的生物，信息素，或者一根棍子就能解决他们的关键问题，只不过如此他们将不得不在痛苦与否之间选择。

事已至此，手冢所能做的唯有自控。他绝不能因为自己的一时疏忽断送祖父的整个计划。

他尝试怀着对于一个初次体会到爱欲的人来说过于冷静的旁观者心态，目光停留在不二的面部，观察他的表情。他看到不二生涩的自我扩张结束之后，毫不犹豫地再次爬起来，小腿颤抖着对准刀刃，鼓足自残的勇气才缓缓坐下去。

“我知道你不想这样。”手冢因为疼痛皱紧眉头，他看着不二那双带着笑意的泪眼，“噢……殿下，您没必要这样……”他粗重地喘息，尽管不二的技巧——没有技巧可言的技巧——糟糕得让性只剩下疼痛，以及撕裂某种美好期待的悲哀，它们蔓延在两人身边，漂浮于夜间浓雾似的融合信息素之上……尽管如此，被皇太子包围不可谓是一件坏事，手冢必须承认，有丝丝细细的麻痒感从他们结合的地方传递至大脑。

那种感觉……它不可谓不好。

它堵塞在他的胸口，如同一团恼人的蒙蔽物，通过人类的本能促使他为了获得更多、更多的什么东西而抗争。他知道那是什么，也知道对与错。自制是他的强项，却不适用于当下……手冢疲惫地躺在床上，厌弃自己得到快感的诚实反应——他的皮肤和不二一样泛起红色，他的思维停滞，一切细胞为传递基因服务，狂欢，沸腾，告诉他这种感觉前所未有地棒。

不二确认自己完全吞没了他罪恶计划中实质意义上的那名被害者。他把细嫩的手臂支撑在手冢的胸膛，希望自己能像平常那样调侃一句“我的勋爵，您好像对此十分受用”，却意外发出一声近乎媚人的长叹。

“……我对你很感兴趣。只是我没有想到，机会来得那么快。”

不二说，眨着他那明显是清醒的双眼，好像是为了使自己不那么像一个屈从于Alpha以及欲望的柔弱Omega，手冢猜想他很讨厌被性别束缚。

“我们才认识两天。”

“你不相信一见钟情吗？”不二咬着嘴唇，试图支撑起自己的下半身。手冢知道在那不可视的地方他正难以抑制地收紧肌肉，阻止自己离开他的身体甚至一点点。对于不二，也许，那团蒙蔽物也同样存在。这种认知让手冢感到或多或少有些宽慰。

“我以为，做出这种事情的你并不相信爱情。”

“如果你相信的话，我表示愧疚。”不二压低了腰肢趴下来，手冢几乎可以勾勒出一条腺体移动的彩色曲线，就在空中划出漂亮的滚轮线，它降落到自己的肩头，像只安详归巢的知更鸟，“我也会讽刺你的愚蠢，我亲爱的勋爵，你身为显贵，居然屈从于那些愚弱人民的喜怒哀乐。”

“不要讨论这个问题。”手冢握住他的肩胛骨，“爱情之所以神圣，就是因为它不是人人都可以弄懂或者获得的。你没有资格用这种方式玷污它。”

“如果你在其他场合这么说的话，我会非常赏识你的。”感受到手冢意图推开自己，不二发出柔和的、挑逗的鼻音，“我还没有打开生殖腔……我不能控制它打开，所以，动一动吧，手冢。”

他的核心气息，那朵单薄的白色小玫瑰，此刻缺乏抵抗与保护，亟待采撷。

手冢咬住了他颈侧的腺体。短期标记会让你好受一些，他在脑海里说，或许也可以让我逃脱。

他咬破了表皮，尝到完全意味着高浓度信息素的鲜血以后，唾液腺癫狂起来，手冢也知道他做了高估自己的错误抉择。刚刚建立起的信息素保护环境，由于浓度并不算高，相对和谐融洽，因此安抚了Omega，也导致了对方神志清晰，得以在短时间内夺取手冢身体的控制权。但现在直接的液体交融打破了这一平衡——不二猛地一阵颤栗，手冢发现他的体温几乎在一瞬间升高，包括体内。直到现在他才有那种欲火焚身的实感，最开始不二的体温甚至是偏低的——完了，他想。

他又搞砸了。这才是真正的发情。相比起先前的只是受到挑逗的应激反应，这才是折磨了Omega群体数千数万年的、甜蜜与疼痛的灾难。手冢惊慌地发现不二无法再对他的任何话语作出回应，无论是挑衅还是焦急的呼喊。他听不见，俯卧在手冢身上，热度感染了后者，以至于冰凉的液体划出水痕时他们一同轻颤。

他下意识想要拥抱不二，那孩子变得愈发脆弱，在生理的不可违逆的变化面前。不二在哭泣，在恳求，在吐露一个词语代表的心声。手冢含着他的血。血是甜的，任何形容词的堆积也无法表现它让味觉器官失去实感的繁复与华丽，因此只需要简单地陈述：它很美味。多年以后回想起来，手冢认为，或许正是这个该死的临时标记让他对不二动了恻隐之心——不过有些事情是宿命，就像身为给予者与承受者性别，他们不能违抗。有些事情注定会发生。

他拥抱对方。这时他才发现随着不二意识的游离，他对自己的控制也已经消除，他现在大可以离开这里。

而他已经能举起手臂拥抱不二到他的怀中。他能让他的亚麻色头发披落在手冢的臂弯之间，让他的Omega式美丽的脸在他的双臂之间陷入情潮。让他呼喊，手冢——他一开始不敢相信，却逐渐意识到这就是他的名字——让他呼喊他的名字。

那是怎样一个混沌的表情？不二将欲望写在眉心，它的弧度令手冢更希望拨开那团迷雾直逼内核。他的笑容，属于上位者，令他想到百川入海，他是容纳一切的皇室的希望——此刻也屈服于人类的猿猴本性，成为淫荡的、诱惑的绯红火焰，随着渴求不断水涨船高而燃烧着他们。他的眼睛，虹膜表面流连的水光，他哭泣着恳求：

“不要把我丢给那些Beta……求你，手冢，你比他们好太多，求你继续下去……”

他将身体贴在手冢的前胸，表现出对于遭到拒绝的恐惧。

——走，还是留下？

他的腰部扭动，伴随着急切的节奏，手冢能感到他们的肉欲正在彼此传递积蓄。

——再不走就来不及了。

他们的拥抱滴水不漏，从上到下都是。他两腿发麻，那玩意吞噬了他的大脑，以及仅剩的使他保持克制的理性。

该死的、雾。

他挺身扑上去吮吸不二的腺体，Omega痛着，快乐而餍足地无声尖叫，他的脖颈拉出天鹅的颀长曲线，手冢沿着侧面平滑的肌肉撕咬，如同捕获美餐的大型肉食动物般。他企图把对他有着天生致命吸引的Omega生吞活剥。他翻了个身把不二压在身下，唾液浸淫了腺体周围的皮肤，Alpha信息素渗透到发情的Omega体内意味着阿芙罗蒂特的药，纵容并且助长那孩子爱欲的气焰。

他压着对方血红的耳垂，在彻底放任自己耽溺于不二的身体之前，他告诉自以为得逞的皇太子：

“抱歉，我会继续，但是不会标记你——这应该是你喜欢的双赢结果。”

不二恍惚地盯着他，由于神志飘离而不知所云。手冢想了想，吻住了Omega的嘴唇。


End file.
